Hypertension is a relatively common disease state in humans and presents a prevalent risk factor for cardiovascular diseases, kidney failure and stroke. The availability of a large array of pharmaceutical products such as calcium blockers, beta blockers, diuretics, alpha blockers, central alpha antagonists, angiotensin II antagonists and ACE inhibitors, illustrates that the underlying physiological mechanisms for hypertension are manysided.
Of the physiological mechanisms for hypertension, especially the renin-angiotensin mechanism has received a lot of scientific attention. In this mechanism, angiotensin is secreted by the liver and is cleaved by the peptidase renin to yield the biologically inactive decapeptide angiotensin I. As angiotensin I passes through the lung capillaries, another peptidase called angiotensin converting enzyme (hereinafter referred to as ACE) acts on angiotensin I by removing the last two residues of angiotensin I (His-Leu) to form the octapeptide angiotensin II. The angiotensin II octapeptide exhibits strong vasoconstricting activity and therefore raises blood pressure. ACE inhibition leading to lower levels of the angiotensin II prevents vasoconstriction and thus high blood pressures.
Apart from cleaving angiotensin I, ACE can also hydrolyse bradykinin, a nonapeptide also participating in blood pressure regulation. In the latter mechanism ACE inhibition leads to increased bradykinin levels which promote vasodilatation and lower blood pressure as well. Inhibiting ACE thus leads to blood pressure lowering effects via at least two separate mechanisms.
It is also known that the octapeptide angiotensin II stimulates the release of aldosterone by the adrenal cortex. The target organ for aldosterone is the kidney where aldosterone promotes increased reabsorbtion of sodium from the kidney tubules. Also via this third mechanism ACE inhibition reduces blood pressure but in this case by diminishing sodium reabsorption.
Because of its multiple physiological effects, inhibiting the proteolytic activity of ACE is an effective way of depressing blood pressure. This observation has resulted in a number of effective pharmaceutical blood pressure lowering products such as captopril and enalapril (Ondetti, M. A. et al., 1977, Science, Washington D.C., 196, 441-444).
Because hypertension is a relatively common disease state it would be advantageous to counteract this undesirable result of modern life style with mildly active natural ingredients. Especially mildly active natural ingredients that can be incorporated into food or beverage products because such products are consumed on a regular basis. Alternatively such mildly active natural ingredients could be incorporated into dietary supplements. During the last decades it has been discovered that specific peptides present in fermented milk have an ACE inhibiting capacity and can induce blood pressure reductions in hypertensive subjects. Nowadays numerous in vitro and a few animal trials have demonstrated ACE inhibiting effects of different peptides obtained from a variety of protein sources. Although in vitro ACE inhibition assays have revealed many different peptide sequences, it has to be emphasized that ACE inhibiting peptides need to circulate in the blood to exert an in vivo effect. The implication is that efficacious ACE inhibiting peptides should resist degradation by the gastrointestinal proteolytic digestion system and should remain intact during a subsequent transport over the intestinal wall.
A structure-function study of the various ACE inhibiting peptides has suggested that they often posses a Pro-Pro, Ala-Pro or Ala-Hyp at their C-terminal sequence (Maruyama, S. and Suzuki, H., 1982; Agric Biol. Chem., 46 (5): 1393-1394). This finding is partly explained by the fact that ACE is a peptidyl dipeptidase (EC3.4.15.1) unable to cleave peptide bonds involving proline. Thus from tripeptides having the structure Xaa-Pro-Pro the dipeptide Pro-Pro cannot be removed because the Xaa-Pro bond cannot be cleaved. It is therefore conceivable that if present in relatively high concentrations, tripeptides having the Xaa-Pro-Pro structure will inhibit ACE activity. As not only ACE but almost all proteolytic enzymes have difficulties in cleaving Xaa-Pro or Pro-Pro bonds, the notion that the presence of (multiple) proline residues at the carboxyterminal end of peptides results in relatively protease resistant molecules is almost self-evident. Similarly peptides containing hydroxyproline (Hyp) instead of proline are relatively protease resistant. From this it can be inferred that peptides carrying one or more (hydroxy)proline residues at their carboxyterminal end are likely to escape from proteolytic degradation in the gastro-intestinal tract. These conclusions will help us to understand the remarkable in vivo blood pressure lowering effect of specific ACE inhibiting peptides: not only do they meet the structural requirements for ACE inhibition, they also resist degradation by the gastrointestinal proteolytic digestion system and remain intact during a subsequent transport over the intestinal wall.
Strong ACE inhibiting activities have been reported for the tripeptides Leu-Pro-Pro (JP02036127), Val-Pro-Pro (EP 0 583 074) and Ile-Pro-Pro (J. Dairy Sci., 78:777-7831995)). Initially all ACE inhibiting peptides were characterized on the basis of their in vitro effect on ACE activity and the tripeptides Ile-Pro-Pro (hereinafter referred to as IPP) Val-Pro-Pro (hereinafter referred to as VPP) and Leu-Pro-Pro (hereinafter referred to as LPP) stood out because of their strong ACE inhibiting effect resulting in relatively low IC50 values. Later on the presumed antihypertensive effects of the tripeptides VPP as well as IPP could be confirmed in spontaneously hypertensive rats (Nakamura et al., J. Dairy Sci., 78:12531257 (1995)). In these experiments the inhibitory tripeptides were derived from lactic acid bacteria fermented milk. During the milk fermentation the desirable peptides are produced by proteinases produced by the growing lactic acid bacteria. A drawback of this fermentative approach is that lactic acid bacteria are living organisms for which the type and quantity of excreted enzymes are difficult to control. The production of the ACE inhibiting peptides is therefore hardly reproducible and it is also unlikely that the optimal set of enzymes is being produced to ensure the maximal yield of the required peptides. Also the required fermentation times are relatively long which in combination with the low yields implies an unfavorable cost structure for the bioactive peptides. Moreover a fermented product is less suitable for direct incorporation into a.o. solid foods and creates strict organoleptic limitations. The poor palatability of such fermented milk products and the many processing difficulties encountered during the recovery of ACE inhibiting peptides from such fermented broths have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,812. Despite these disadvantages fermented milk products have been put to practical application as an orally administered vasodepressor. ACE inhibiting peptides have been concentrated from fermented milk products after electrodialysis, hollow fiber membrane dialysis or chromatographic methods to enable their marketing in the form of concentrated dietary supplements like tablets or lozenges.
The above mentioned drawbacks of the fermentative production route were recognized in a.o. patent applications WO 01/68115 and EP 1 231 279. In the latter application a purely enzymatic process is described to recover the tripeptides Val-Pro-Pro and Ile-Pro-Pro from milk casein. The application claims a method for producing these tripeptides by digesting material containing a milk casein with a proteinase and a peptidase via an intermediate peptide. Each of these enzyme incubations may take as long as 12 hours and take place under conditions that favor outgrowth of microbial contaminants. Prior to incubation with the peptidase, the intermediate peptide is preferably purified and high end concentrations of ACE inhibiting peptides can only be obtained after an additional chromatographic purification step of the intermediate peptide. In view of these various disadvantages, there is an obvious need for a more simple and microbiologically more reliable enzyme route that generates a bland tasting product with a high and reproducible yield of antihypertensive peptides.